<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Личное пространство by Anri_Kohaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246397">Личное пространство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku'>Anri_Kohaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Личное пространство и другие вещи, о которых Бокуто Котаро ничего не знает. Или история о том, как Бокуто заметил чувства между Ацуму и Осаму раньше, чем свои собственные чувства к Акааши.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Личное пространство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ставить цели, достигать их, находить новые. Снова и снова. Так жизнь двигается вперед. У Котаро этих целей — долгоиграющих и мимолетных — в любую секунду времени наберется на целый список. Стать лучшим во всем мире, быть счастливым, увидеть улыбку Акааши после удачной шутки, получить похвалу от тренера, вкусно поужинать, победить на Олимпийских играх — и так до бесконечности.</p><p>Прямо сейчас среди всех задач одна становится главной: нужно проследить, чтобы команда подружилась с новым игроком. Для Котаро это особенно важно, все-таки Хината его ученик. Последнюю неделю он только то и делал, что рассказывал всем, какой Хината способный, и дружелюбный, и вообще с его приходом сразу станет лучше.</p><p>— Волнуешься? — спрашивает Котаро перед их первой тренировкой.</p><p>Хината кивает. В глазах у него при этом не страх, а искрящий восторг.</p><p>— Здесь так много сильных игроков. — Он сжимает кулаки и покачивается на носках. — Мне уже не терпится!</p><p>Они направляются к площадке, Котаро открывает дверь и первый заходит внутрь. Разминка в самом разгаре. Хината не успел к началу, потому что задержался у менеджера. Ну а Котаро…</p><p>— Опаздываешь! — окликает Мейан.</p><p>— Я встречал Хинату. — Котаро делает шаг в сторону, широко ведет рукой и успешно переключает с себя внимание.</p><p>— Здравствуйте! — кланяется Хината.</p><p>Выражение Мейана смягчается, он тоже здоровается, говорит что-то свое обычное, капитанское, воодушевляющее. Стоящий рядом Оливер протягивает руку, позади машет Адриа. Котаро слушает вполуха, он знает, что с этими ребятами проблем не будет. Главная проблема — он, наконец, замечает — встает со скамейки и приближается к ним.</p><p>— И кто это к нам пожаловал, — говорит Ацуму.</p><p>На губах играет расслабленная улыбка, за которой черт знает что скрывается. Котаро до сих пор чувствует мурашки, когда вспоминает свою собственную встречу с Ацуму в составе Черных Шакалов. Он тогда растерялся, пусть виду и не подавал. Понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что Ацуму своенравный, требовательный и не боится резких слов. А Хината ведь еще ребенок. Котаро неосознанно кладет руку ему на плечо, напоминает, что он рядом и защитит если что.</p><p>— Буду рад с вами играть, — говорит тот.</p><p>Улыбка Ацуму становится шире и выглядит очень странно. Будто он правда доволен.</p><p>— Я тебя заждался. Идем, попробуем быструю.</p><p>— Так сразу? — Хината оборачивается на Котаро и, кажется, перестает дышать. Не дожидаясь ответа, он срывается с места следом за Ацуму.</p><p>Они почти не разговаривают и все равно находят общий язык, это заметно со стороны. Глядя на них, Котаро испытывает удивление, немножко досады, потому что с ним Ацуму не вел себя так хорошо, но больше всего — облегчение.</p><p>Даже после того, как быстрая выходит не идеально, Ацуму лишь кивает и говорит:</p><p>— Еще наловчимся.</p><p>Котаро следит за ними краем глаза и вскоре перестает волноваться. Он совсем забывает о том, что Ацуму не единственный игрок с тяжелым характером.</p><p>— Сакуса-сан! — раздается голос Хинаты, и Котаро резко меняет траекторию: только что он шел к корзине с мячами, а теперь очень незаметно подбирается поближе к этим двоим. — Я Хината Шое.</p><p>— А… — Сакуса отвлекается от растяжки и поднимает голову. — Парень, который свалился с простудой посреди национальных. Лучше отойди от меня подальше, не хочу заразиться.</p><p>Говорит он это, как всегда, мрачно, ни намека на шутку. Котаро не видит лица Хинаты, но, наверное, тому очень обидно. Он еще не знает как, но чувствует, что должен вмешаться и разбавить напряженную обстановку. Главное не сделать хуже. “Был бы здесь Акааши”, — думает Котаро. Акааши всегда умеет незаметно перевести тему или пристыдить тех, кто не правы.</p><p>— Это было давно, — сам за себя вступается Хината, и его голос звучит беззаботно. — Я стал намного серьезнее, не волнуйтесь.</p><p>Хмыкнув себе под нос, Сакуса возвращается к растяжке, и Хинате ничего не остается кроме как оставить его в покое. А Котаро выдыхает. Пока что все обходится спокойнее, чем он успел себе вообразить.</p><p>Он вспоминает, что собирался взять мяч, но до корзины дойти снова не получается. На этот раз его тормозит Ацуму, придержав за футболку.</p><p>— Мне не нравится Оми-кун, — говорит он без обиняков.</p><p>— Ха? — Котаро поворачивается к нему, вскинув брови. — Ты чего вдруг?</p><p>— Ну, то есть, — Ацуму закатывает глаза, — нравится он мне. Но может, того, перетереть с ним? Чтобы Шое-куна не трогал.</p><p>— Думаешь надо? — Котаро не представляет, какое такое “перетереть” предлагает Ацуму, но ему на всякий случай не нравится эта идея. Он трясет головой. — Нет. Я уверен, все будет хорошо.</p><p>И сказав это, он в самом деле верит. Хината славный парень, его сложно не любить. Даже Ацуму это понял с первой секунды. Рано или поздно поймет и Сакуса.<br/>
***<br/>
Одна неделя за другой, Хината вливается в состав как неотъемлемая часть, будто всегда здесь и был. Легкая — “родительская”, как говорит Акааши, — тревога отпускает, и Котаро перестает искать подвох в каждом слове. Сакуса убирает свои колючки, обвыкается, еще не образец дружелюбия, но хотя бы не пугает. А остальные с самого начала не пытались задирать Хинату.</p><p>За это Котаро любит Черных Шакалов — у каждого здесь яркий характер, бывает, что они сталкиваются до искр, до скрежета, как детали, у которых края не совпадают, но в конце концов команда остается одним цельным механизмом. </p><p>Здесь, если кого-то и дразнят, то в шутку. </p><p>Например, Сакусу дразнят за то, что он единственный хранит одежду на вешалке, пока остальные кое-как ее складывают и бросают на полку. Над Хинатой посмеиваются, когда он ни с того ни с сего путает родной японский и португальский. А больше всего достается Ацуму, потому что если его не задевать, он вообще ни с кем вокруг общаться не будет: свободное время между тренировками он проводит, уткнувшись в телефон. Он либо что-то строчит, либо дергает кнопку блокировки по несколько раз в минуту, будто чего-то ждет.</p><p>— Спорим, он ругается со своими хейтерами в твиттере, — говорит Инунаки во время обеденного перерыва.</p><p>У команды начался загруженный период, когда приходится быть рядом с утра до вечера, вместе тренироваться и вместе обедать в столовой спорткомплекса, чтобы потом побыстрее вернуться на площадку. Сейчас, как никогда, становятся заметны привычки друг друга.</p><p>— Мне что, делать больше нечего, — бросает Ацуму, подняв голову.</p><p>Хината осторожно сдвигается к нему по скамейке и спрашивает с нескрываемым восхищением:</p><p>— Вы в кого-то влюбились?</p><p>— Да отстань! — Ацуму дергается в сторону и прячет от него экран телефона.</p><p>Его реакция заставляет всех оживиться.</p><p>— А похоже на правду, — кивает Мейан, и Ацуму смотрит на него так, словно получил нож в спину.</p><p>— Она вас тоже любит? Вы встречаетесь? — не отстает Хината.</p><p>— Тебе виднее, это же ты ее выдумал!</p><p>Котаро, до этого увлеченный перепиской с Акааши, впервые испытывает любопытство. Другие члены команды не скрывают личную жизнь: все знают, что у Мейана скоро свадьба, а Оливер наоборот недавно расстался с девушкой. То, что Ацуму отпирается, выглядит подозрительно.</p><p>— Это кто-то, кого мы знаем?</p><p>— Нет. И не узнаете никогда, — огрызается он, а спохватившись, добавляет: — Потому что ее не существует.</p><p>Он демонстративно сует телефон в карман мастерки и принимается за еду. Решив, что тема закрыта, Котаро опускает взгляд, чтобы прочитать новое сообщение. Но Ацуму вдруг подает голос:</p><p>— Вот лучше спросите, чего Бокуто улыбается! Тоже влюбился?</p><p>— А что я? — Котаро, не ожидавший услышать свое имя, вскидывается.</p><p>Все одновременно поворачиваются к нему, смеряют оценивающим взглядом и сразу же теряют интерес.</p><p>— Опять с Акааши мангу обсуждает, — отмахивается Инунаки.</p><p>Котаро показывает язык. Ацуму сам виноват, что сделал из этого тайну. Сказал бы, что общается с братом или с лучшим другом, и никто бы не приставал. Теперь придумывать оправдания поздно, даже если попробует — ему не поверят.</p><p>К тому же через пару недель появляются новые доказательства.</p><p>Ацуму говорит, что на выходные уедет в родную префектуру. А через несколько дней он возвращается, покрытый засосами.</p><p>— Ни слова, — предупреждает он, едва заходит в раздевалку.</p><p>Котаро отворачивается к своему шкафчику, делая вид, что ничего не заметил. Хотя сложно не заметить, как пунцовые следы расползлись по всей шее. Остальные тоже стараются молчать поначалу, но Адриа не выдерживает.</p><p>— Да за что она тебя так! — и заливается смехом.</p><p>Следом раздается глухое «бам». Испугавшись, что кому-то досталось за длинный язык, Котаро оглядывается и давится воздухом. Ацуму стоит, прислонившись лбом к железной дверце, футболка болтается у него в руках.</p><p>Если не присматриваться, можно решить, что его избили. На плечах и между лопатками такие же пятна, как на шее, кое-где следы от укусов и неглубокие царапины, которые уходят вниз под пояс джинсов. Котаро не девственник, его не смущают обычные взрослые разговоры, но сейчас к лицу приливает кровь. Сложно представить, насколько жаркой должна быть ночь, чтобы оставить такие следы, еще и на спине. Значит, Ацуму должен был лежать снизу… Котаро останавливает себя, прежде чем воображение перейдет все черты.</p><p>В другом конце раздевалки Сакуса шумно вздыхает и трогает за плечо покрасневшего Хинату.</p><p>— Собрался уже? Идем в зал, — говорит он.</p><p>Хината, будто ждал возможности сбежать, подскакивает на ноги и первым исчезает за дверью.</p><p>— Да что здесь такого, — бормочет Ацуму, натягивая на себя футболку для тренировок. — Мы редко видимся, сложно держать себя в руках.</p><p>В шорты он переодевается с небывалой скоростью, чтобы никто не разглядывал россыпь засосов у него на бедрах. Котаро не пытается увидеть их специально, просто комната слишком тесная, все само собой бросается в глаза. </p><p>После такого будет неудобно знакомиться с девушкой Ацуму. А ведь это должно однажды произойти.</p><p>— Она к тебе приезжает? — спрашивает Котаро, вдруг забыв о неловкости. Как только в его голову приходит новая мысль, она сразу же вытесняет все предыдущие.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Ацуму, не раздумывая ни секунды.</p><p>— Вы, наверное, со школы знакомы? Вместе учились?</p><p>Ацуму заметно напрягается.</p><p>— Только попробуй начать шерстить мои соцсети. Это не твое дело.</p><p>Не успевает Котаро оправдаться, за него отвечает Инунаки:</p><p>— Ему просто интересно, как вообще кто-то может выдержать рядом с тобой больше одного дня.</p><p>Котаро на самом деле интересно, как у людей случаются длительные отношения. Это, должно быть, здорово — связать жизнь с кем-то, кого знаешь много лет, а может даже с детства. Если уж влюбляться в кого, так лучше в человека, которому во всем доверяешь. С Котаро такое уже вряд ли произойдет, и он немножко завидует. В его жизни, кроме семьи, самый близкий — Акааши, и все свободное время Котаро проводит с ним.</p><p>Еще поразмыслив над этим, Котаро понимает, что не слишком расстраивается. “Любовь это не для всех, — решает он, — кому-то больше подходит дружба”. А через секунду и вовсе забывает, о чем беспокоился, ведь приходит новое сообщение от Акааши.<br/>
***<br/>
За тренировками дни пролетают незаметно — однообразные в том, какие они одинаково насыщенные и живые. Проходят первые матчи всеяпонского турнира. Шаг за шагом команда поднимается вверх. Расписание будущих игр — надежный план. Котаро знает, что делать, и с каждым пройденным этапом чувствует растущее воодушевление.</p><p>Пока в его жизнь не вмешивается то, на что он не может повлиять.</p><p>— Растяжение, — говорит врач, как бетонную плиту роняет.</p><p>— Не-е-ет, — тянет Котаро.</p><p>— Да, Бокуто. — Он смотрит очень строго, заранее зная, что с ним попытаются спорить. Рукой показывает жест, который может значить только “закрой рот”, и Котаро закрывает, хотя внутри кипит обида. — Ничего страшного не случилось. Восстановишься очень быстро. Если будешь меня слушаться.</p><p>— Быстро это послезавтра? Послезавтра игра.</p><p>Тяжелый вздох не обещает ничего хорошего.</p><p>— Быстро это через две недели. При условии, что не будешь нагружать голеностоп.</p><p>Из медпункта Котаро уходит, не чувствуя ничего, кроме тоски. Больное место ему обработали какой-то гадостью, от которой оно полностью отнялось, а вот душевные раны ему кто залечит?</p><p>Он рассчитывает, что все уже разошлись по домам и не придется ничего объяснять, но на улице у выхода из спорткомплекса его встречают обеспокоенными взглядами. А ведь он дотерпел до конца тренировки, не подавал виду и к врачу улизнул, как ему казалось, незаметно.</p><p>— Что-то серьезное? — спрашивает Хината и заранее выглядит грустным.</p><p>— Пустяки, — Котаро треплет его по макушке, ероша рыжие волосы, — я вообще для профилактики заглянул, так-то со мной все…</p><p>Сакуса перебивает его, не дав закончить фразу:</p><p>— Хватит обманывать. Я же все равно правду узнаю.</p><p>— Две недели, — поникнув, признается Котаро. — Но вообще-то не болит совсем.</p><p>— Не кисни. — Сакуса разворачивается и начинает спускаться по ступенькам. Ноги сами ведут за ним следом. — Что лучше, играть вполсилы на всех оставшихся матчах или пропустить один, чтобы восстановиться?</p><p>Ответ можно не озвучивать, он и так очевидный. Только смирится от этого не легче. Котаро играет каждый раз как в последний, и каждый матч, хоть в финале, хоть в самом начале сетки, — одинаково важный. Потому что стоит споткнуться раз, и следующего уже не будет.</p><p>— Вы думаете, мы без вас не справимся? — вдруг говорит притихший было Хината.</p><p>Сакуса едва слышно хмыкает, а Котаро становится стыдно.</p><p>— Нет-нет, ничего я такого не думал, — отпирается он.</p><p>— Вы незаменимый игрок. Но мы тоже сильные. Вот увидите. Один матч, два, сколько угодно — мы будем выигрывать, так что выздоравливайте и не о чем не волнуйтесь.</p><p>— Теперь мой ученик меня поучает. — Котаро вздыхает, и настроение понемногу возвращается.</p><p>Ему не нужно больше ничего говорить. Они вместе идут в сторону подземки и всю оставшуюся дорогу о травме не вспоминают.<br/>
***<br/>
Во время матча Котаро не пускают даже постоять с запасными. Он сидит на зрительских местах, в первом ряду, почти что на площадке, но не совсем то. Совсем не то. Он привык наблюдать за играми со стороны, но не тогда, когда на поле его собственная команда.</p><p>Мяч улетает от блока в аут, еще одно очко соперникам, команда берет перерыв. Котаро издалека видит их напряженные лица, кивки друг другу. Из разговора не слышно ни слова. Он сам не докричится, если попытается, а хочется подбодрить, как всегда похвалить Инунаки за отличный прием, попросить Адриа сделать шаг в сторону перед следующей подачей… Мысли в голове превращаются в настоящий вихрь. Котаро и не замечал, что их бывает так много, обычно тело тоже на взводе, за мыслью следует действие. </p><p>— Ему нужно сдвинуться в сторону, — не выдержав, выпаливает он, и сидящая рядом незнакомка кивает со странным лицом.</p><p>Именно в этот момент, будто услышав сквозь невозможный шум стадиона, Ацуму оборачивается в его сторону, находит взглядом среди пестрящей толпы и ухмыляется. </p><p>“Мы справимся”, — говорит он без слов.</p><p>Перерыв заканчивается, со звуком свистка команда возвращается на позиции, твердым шагом, глядя только вперед.</p><p>“Мы справимся”, — обещает Ацуму всем своим видом, потому что недоверие со стороны Котаро для него личное оскорбление. Он сам в себе не сомневается ничуть.</p><p>А через два розыгрыша он срывается.</p><p>Котаро закрывает лицо руками и смотрит сквозь пальцы, как Ацуму трясет Оливера за ворот футболки, а другие члены команды бросаются их разнимать. Обоих успокаивают быстро, не дожидаясь, чтобы вмешался судья. Ацуму отталкивает от себя чужие руки, вытирает вспотевший лоб о предплечье. Движения резкие, так и сквозят напряжением.</p><p>Давление на Ацуму сказывается больше, чем на других. Точнее, он сам взваливает на себя больше. Связка с Оливером не такая отточенная, как с Котаро, а результатов Ацуму ждет, как обычно, на сто двадцать процентов. Приходится тратить силы, чтобы подстроиться под атакующего и непривычный расклад команды. Каждая оплошность бьет по нему особенно остро. Он просто не может принять то, что все не идеально с первой же секунды игры.</p><p>Дальше происходит то, чего боится Котаро: Ацуму начинает больше пасовать Хинате, смещая нагрузку. Соперникам легче просчитывать атаки, Ацуму нервничает еще сильнее, тренер кричит на всю команду, ритм сбивается, партия так и катится до конца спутанным клубком.</p><p>Когда счет два-один не в их пользу, срывается Сакуса. По дороге на другую сторону корта, он о чем-то говорит, не скупясь на жесты, несколько раз показывает в сторону скамейки запасных и под конец отвешивает Ацуму подзатыльник. У того лицо мрачнеет с каждой секундой. Он не огрызается в ответ, и Котаро на его месте тоже не рискнул бы. Если Сакуса в таком состоянии, лучше помолчать. </p><p>Ацуму от него отворачивается, смотрит на пустую площадку и вдруг хлопает себя по лицу обеими руками. Котаро хмыкает. Он знает этот жест. После него расшатавшиеся детали становятся на место. </p><p>Следующий сет и последний, пятый, они ведут. Разрыва почти нет, победу приходится вырывать когтями, и все-таки это победа. Ацуму сам забивает последние два очка с подачи. Когда мяч дважды подряд приземляется в черте площадки, без касания соперников, его глаза горят. </p><p>Раздается свисток, знаменующий конец матча, Ацуму от лицевой линии бежит навстречу команде, с размаху дает пять Оливеру и вскидывает вверх кулак. От него будто расходится волна энергии, которая захлестывает всех, прокатывается по трибунам, заставляя их греметь. После тишины, стоявшей на его подаче, стадион сотрясается. Котаро подпрыгивает со своего места — отмахивается от боли в ноге — и хлопает, высоко подняв руки.</p><p>Никогда в жизни формальности не казались ему настолько затяжными, он еле-еле дожидается, когда команды обменяются рукопожатиями и откланяются. Хочется поскорее выбежать к ним на поле. Точно такое же нетерпение он видит в Ацуму. Кажется, тот готов сыграть еще пару сетов, он нервно отстукивает пяткой во время построения и вертит головой.</p><p>Наконец-то скучная часть заканчивается. Точнее, любимая часть Котаро, но только не тогда, когда он должен болтаться за бортом. Он проталкивается сквозь толпу, кричит еще издалека:</p><p>— Вот вы меня напугали в середине!</p><p>Первым он ловит Хинату, от души его обнимает. Футболка моментально становится влажной от его пота, и Котаро оглядывается вокруг, пока не замечает чистые полотенца на скамейке неподалеку.</p><p>— Но ведь выиграли в итоге, — говорит Хината, принимая полотенце и бутылку воды. </p><p>— Было так страшно, и весело, и страшно весело.</p><p>— Страшно… — поддакивает Оливер, и создается впечатление, что он говорит не о соперниках.</p><p>В шуме голосов и мельтешении красок Котаро чувствует себя как дома. Мимо, будто рыбы в очень тесном пруду, снуют репортеры и поклонники.</p><p>— А почему вы не играли? — доносится незнакомый голос.</p><p>Котаро видит перед собой подростка, который с вопросом протягивает блокнот и маркер.</p><p>— Потому что перестарался, — говорит Котаро, расписываясь на бумаге. — Никогда не забывай об отдыхе и береги здоровье, понял?</p><p>Мальчишка кивает.</p><p>— Я всем передам, — отвечает он очень серьезным тоном и убегает прочь.</p><p>— Почему ты только на словах такой умный, — смеется Мейан, как раз проходивший мимо. Он хлопает в ладони, обращаясь ко всей команде: — Не разбегайтесь. Еще фотографии и интервью.</p><p>— А я? А можно? — Котаро хоть и не в форме, и не играл, но все равно часть команды. Он пристраивается рядом со всеми, как вдруг обращает внимание, что кого-то не хватает. — А где Цум-Цум?</p><p>Мейан тоже окидывает всех взглядом, убеждается, что их основной связующий пропал, и трет переносицу.</p><p>— Только что здесь был.</p><p>— Он сразу ушел, — поправляет Сакуса. Кивает в сторону выхода.</p><p>— Я узнаю, что случилось, — вызывается Котаро. — Щас все будет.</p><p>Ему хочется побыть полезным, хоть что-то сделать за целый день, так что он быстрым шагом направляется туда, куда указал Сакуса. </p><p>Огибая скопления людей, он выныривает в просторный коридор. Здесь за одной из дверей находится их раздевалка, и, скорее всего, именно туда Ацуму направился. С каждым шагом волнение Котаро растет. Он на всякий случай прокручивает в голове, как оказывать первую помощь и что делать во время панических атак. Остановившись у раздевалки, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, собирается постучать и в последний момент передумывает. Вспоминает: когда ему плохо, Акааши всегда говорит полушепотом, двигается беззвучно, следит, чтобы дверцы не хлопали и микроволновка не пищала. Это успокаивает. Весь мир становится мягким одеялом, и неприятности сами отступают — будь то головная боль или тревога.</p><p>Мысленно поблагодарив Акааши за то, что своим примером научил быть заботливым, Котаро медленно поворачивает ручку и заглядывает внутрь. Комната оказывается пустой, зато из душевых льется свет и доносятся невнятные звуки. Кроссовки ступают по полу бесшумно. Чем ближе, тем различимее тяжелое дыхание. У Котаро сердце сжимается от дурного предчувствия. Он осторожно заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь и больше не может сделать ни шагу. Глаза удивленно распахиваются, в лицо плещет жаром от стыда. Он-то думал, Ацуму стало плохо… </p><p>Отпрянув, Котаро прижимается к стене, жмурится, но не может прогнать из воображения то, что увидел. Ацуму там, сидит на скамейке, шорты спущены к лодыжкам, одна рука под резинкой трусов, другая держит телефон возле уха. У него прикрыты глаза, мокрая челка липнет ко лбу, мелькает кончик языка по сухим губам. Котаро проклинает свою память за то, что всего за секунду сохранила каждую мелочь.</p><p>Внезапно раздается тихий голос, и Котаро вздрагивает от накатившего ужаса, прежде чем понимает, что обращаются не к нему.</p><p>— Прекрати смеяться, — говорит Ацуму кому-то в телефон. — Это не возбуждает. Еще немного… Я тоже на работе, и что? Завались. Тебе сложно, что ли.</p><p>Он сбивается, задыхается. Слышно, как он быстро двигает рукой. Хочется сбежать и в то же время страшно пошевелиться, чтобы себя не выдать. Хуже всего то, что внизу живота начинает очень некстати тянуть. Все эти звуки сводят с ума. Котаро даже не пытается представить себя на месте Ацуму, в голове совсем пусто, он лишь мельком думает о девушке по ту сторону связи, не успевая нарисовать в воображении ее образ или хотя бы голос. Но возбуждение отчего-то прокатывается по телу.</p><p>— Да, так лучше, — шепчет Ацуму. — Сделай так еще… Черт, я тоже. В следующий раз, пожалуйста, да. Я просто отдамся в твои руки, и делай, что хочешь. Обещаешь? Блять, ты…</p><p>Он замолкает, и вскоре становится совсем тихо. Осторожно, как по тонкому льду, Котаро направляется обратно к выходу. Он еще успевает услышать, как Ацуму говорит:</p><p>— Мне так жаль, что ты не рядом. Чтобы как раньше после таких долбаных матчей… Я скучаю о нас вместе.</p><p>Котаро выскальзывает за дверь и, наконец, делает вдох полной грудью. От последней фразы ему стало еще сложнее, чем от всего, что он увидел. Она простая, но в устах Ацуму звучит как большая тайна, доверенная только тому человеку, с которым он говорит. Котаро не должен был ничего услышать. Он спешит на стадион, туда, где ему можно быть, подальше оттуда, где быть не стоило.</p><p>Его встречают вопросительными взглядами, а он только и может сказать, пожав плечами:</p><p>— Я его не нашел.<br/>
***<br/>
Восстановившись после растяжения, Котаро возвращается к привычному ритму, одному для всей команды: тренировки, матчи, победы. Он выкладывается сильнее прежнего, чтобы наверстать упущенное, и к концу первого этапа турнира чувствует себя таким же вымотанным, как остальные. Это приятно. К тому же оказывается, что на время перерыва между играми их ждет особенный отдых.</p><p>Котаро узнает новость раньше всех — повезло именно в этот день приехать в офис руководства, чтобы уладить формальности.</p><p>— Это секрет? — первым делом спрашивает он у менеджера, вибрируя от желания поскорее поделиться с командой.</p><p>— Нет, можешь передать остальным. — Менеджер устало трет переносицу. — Я даже буду благодарен, совсем нет времени.</p><p>Едва покинув кабинет, Котаро открывает групповой чат и набирает сообщение.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Что вы делаете на больших выходных?</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа, добавляет:</p><p>&gt;&gt;А вот и неправильно! Мы едем на горячие источники!</p><p>Чат немедленно оживает. Котаро спотыкается на лестнице из-за того, что смотрит в экран, а не под ноги, так что решает сначала разобраться с этим очень важным вопросом и только потом идти домой. Он быстро спускается в холл на первом этаже и падает на диванчик.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Один из спонсоров дает нам большую скидку. У них отель в горах, источники, спа... Ясное дело нужно будет там красиво посниматься для их соцсетей, чтобы все знали, где отдыхают звезды~<br/>
&gt;&gt;Поехали поехали поехали!</p><p><i>От: Оми-кун</i><br/>
&lt;&lt;Я в таких местах не отдыхаю</p><p><i>От: Хината</i><br/>
&lt;&lt;Но вместе будет весело!</p><p><i>От: Оми-кун</i><br/>
&lt;&lt;У меня дома тоже весело. И чисто. Я никуда не поеду</p><p><i>От: Мейан</i><br/>
&lt;&lt;Отличные новости, нам это всем пойдет на пользу</p><p><i>От: Цум-Цум</i><br/>
&lt;&lt;Вообще-то у меня есть планы на эти выходные.<br/>
&lt;&lt;Я уже договорился их провести не один.</p><p>Котаро смотрит на последнее сообщение и усмехается. Наверняка Ацуму имеет в виду свою таинственную девушку. За все время он даже фотографию ни разу не показал. Вот и появился шанс с ней познакомиться.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Так возьми ее с собой</p><p><i>От: Цум-Цум</i><br/>
&lt;&lt;Ты дурак? Кого ее?</p><p>&gt;&gt;Любимую свою. Горячие источники это так романтично<br/>
&gt;&gt;Мы обещаем не мешать</p><p>Кстати об этом… Котаро ведь тоже мог бы кого-нибудь пригласить, такую возможность жаль упускать. Первым на ум приходит Акааши. Ему отдых будет очень кстати, он со своей работой иногда забывает про все на свете. На секунду Котаро сомневается, не будет ли это странно, остальные наверняка приедут со своими половинками или с семьей, Мейан возьмет невесту, Ацуму вот девушку. С другой стороны, все они уже давно знают Акааши и отлично с ним ладят. А Котаро скучает по совместным выходным, когда можно проводить рядом больше пары часов в сутки. Последние сомнения рассеиваются, и он сразу же пишет Акааши.</p><p>К счастью, тот соглашается без уговоров.<br/>
***<br/>
В день их прибытия в отель, погода стоит облачная. Чем выше в горы, тем плотнее становится воздух, и пейзаж отливает сизым сквозь дымку. Вокруг нависают склоны, укрытые колючим еловым лесом. Выйдя из автобуса, Котаро вдыхает прохладу полной грудью. </p><p>— Так тихо, — говорит Акааши.</p><p>Он прав, даже ветер, который путается у него в волосах, — беззвучный. Он играет с кудрями, бросает их в лицо, и Акааши проводит рукой, чтобы убрать их со лба. Котаро засматривается. Акааши почему-то выглядит так естественно, гармонично в своем бежевом кардигане на фоне темно-зеленой чащи. Будто картина, нарисованная кем-то, кто разбирается, как нужно делать красиво. Лес колышется, и одежда на Акааши тянется вслед за порывами ветра, абсолютно в унисон с окружающим миром. В глазах у него точно оттенок неба.</p><p>— Идем?</p><p>Котаро вздрагивает и кивает. Сердце бьется слишком быстро. Все-таки к горному воздуху нужно привыкать. Котаро слышал, что первое время на высоте может кружиться голова, но был уверен, что его это обойдет.</p><p>— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — уточняет он, следуя за Акааши к воротам.</p><p>— Вполне. А что?</p><p>— Нет, ничего, я в порядке!</p><p>Котаро улыбается, чтобы не заставлять его волноваться. И ему правда уже становится лучше.</p><p>Они заходят на территорию и осматриваются. Кое-кто успел приехать раньше них: из гостиницы, будто яркий солнечный луч, выбегает Нацу, а за ней и Хината.</p><p>— Малышка, давно не виделись! — Настроение у Котаро взлетает от одного ее вида. — Мне кажется, или ты подросла?</p><p>— На два сантиметра с прошлой встречи, — хвастается Нацу. Еще немножко, и она обгонит Хинату, что будет отличным поводом для шуток. — И меня взяли в основной состав команды.</p><p>— Ты либеро, правильно? — спрашивает Акааши.</p><p>— Да, — она упирает руки в бока и разравнивает плечи, — но пасовать и атаковать я тоже умею. Так что сыграем два на два.</p><p>Она выбрасывает вперед руку и указывает пальцем на Котаро. Хината спешит ее одернуть, сквозь зубы рычит о том, что нельзя так себя вести. Нацу отпихивает его от себя, даже не взглянув.</p><p>— Подожди, — говорит Котаро. — Два на два… Акааши и Шое против нас с тобой?</p><p>— Нет! — Подпрыгнув на месте, она сама теперь подбегает к Хинате и вешается на его плечо. — Я с братцем. Я же хочу выиграть.</p><p>Котаро хватается за сердце и драматично вздыхает.</p><p>— Ты слышал это? Со мной, значит, нельзя выиграть? — он оборачивается, и на душе теплеет, потому что Акааши посмеивается над его дурачеством. Именно этого он и добивался.</p><p>— Вы все-таки уже не молод, — говорит Акааши, и улыбка все не сходит с его губ.</p><p>Вдруг откуда-то сверху доносится еще один знакомый голос.</p><p>— Только приехали, а уже шумите.</p><p>Вскинув голову, Котаро видит, как с балкона второго этажа им машет Ацуму. Сердце сразу же подскакивает, ведь если он здесь, значит и его таинственная девушка тоже. Это первое, о чем думает Котаро, и он уже не в состоянии унять волнение. Наконец-то, Ацуму им всем доверился.</p><p>— А вы уже видели ее? — тихо спрашивает он у Хинаты.</p><p>Тот непонимающе хмурит брови, и Котаро собирается уточнить, как дверь за спиной Ацуму открывается. На балконе рядом с ним появляется Осаму. Радость от внезапной встречи смешивается с удивлением.</p><p>— А как же твоя девушка? — само собой срывается с языка.</p><p>Осаму вскидывает брови и косится в сторону. Выражение лица Ацуму и вовсе прочитать невозможно.</p><p>— Я же сказал, что с братом приеду.</p><p>— Я думал, ты шутишь, — ворчит Котаро, поникнув, но ему в голову приходит новая идея: — Мы сможем сыграть три на три!</p><p>С этими словами он хватает Акааши за руку и поскорее уводит с собой внутрь отеля, чтобы оставить в номере вещи и заняться действительно важными делами.</p><p>В итоге их планы устроить матч рушатся об один простой факт: на всей территории курорта нет волейбольной сетки. Соревнование приходится отложить, и вместо этого Котаро и Нацу перебрасываются мячом во дворике.</p><p>— У тебя отличный прием, — хвалит Акааши, наблюдающий со стороны.</p><p>Котаро на секунду загорается, а потом замечает, что взгляд направлен не на него. С обидой думает — ну конечно, она ведь либеро, был бы у нее плохой прием. Нацу показывает зубы, довольная собой. Акааши ей даже хлопает, когда она подбирает улетевший вкось мяч.</p><p>Сидящий рядом с ним Ацуму снимает все на телефон. Через пару минут он опускает руку и что-то печатает. Жмурится так, будто сделал что-то хорошее.</p><p>— Я показал вас Оми-куну. Пусть жалеет, что не поехал.</p><p>— Коварно, — усмехается Котаро.</p><p>По Сакусе может и не видно, но он обожает Нацу так же, как и все остальные. Если считать команду семьей, то она любимая младшая сестренка. Правда, из-за расстояний увидеться с ней — редкое событие. Например Осаму приезжает в Токио гораздо чаще и на выездных матчах в других городах бывает среди болельщиков в зале. Им с Ацуму ужасно повезло, что их пути то и дело пересекаются.</p><p>Стоит об этом подумать — и Осаму возникает в поле зрения. Он подходит по мощеной дорожке, сложив перед собой руки. Не отвлекаясь от игры, краем глаза Котаро видит, что на нем уже надета серая гостиничная юката.</p><p>— Вы не собираетесь заняться тем, ради чего мы сюда приехали? — окликает их всех Осаму.</p><p>Котаро пропускает мяч, позволяя ему удариться о плитку и закатиться в траву. Они с Нацу выкрикивают одновременно:</p><p>— Горячие источники!</p><p>— Я победила! Самого Бокуто!</p><p>Котаро не знает, расстраиваться ему или гордиться. И пока он пытается решить, Нацу убегает, а рядом появляется Акааши, который без лишних слов уводит в сторону гостиницы.</p><p>Пусть в мире нет ничего лучше волейбола, Котаро легко переключается и берет все, что ему предлагают. Он сидит в воде, откинув голову на гладкие камни, пока не начинает рябить в глазах. После этого обмазывается десятком кремов под наставления Акааши, который читает состав на баночках и, судя по всему, понимает, что это значит. К вечеру ждет ужин и еще несколько часов за играми и разговорами.</p><p>Кое-кто уходит пораньше: Оливер отправляется еще раз поплавать в бассейне, Мии решают прогуляться по территории, а Акааши соглашается на предложение от персонала попробовать массаж. В конце концов в общем холле, который похож на уютную гостиную чьего-то дома, кроме Котаро остаются Хината и Нацу, которые перебрасываются с ним в карты.</p><p>Котаро любит город, где время течет быстро, и вот такие спокойные вечера, когда в голове звенит приятная пустота. Он любит спешить, двигаться, быть громким, и любит иногда замереть на месте. Он думает, что жизнь ему нравится именно тем, что она разная.</p><p>Прямо сейчас он хотел бы задержаться в моменте, никогда не вставать с мягкого кресла, заново раздавать карты, проигрывать, смеяться над своей невезучестью — и так в бесконечном кругу. Но приходится прерваться, потому что Хината начинает зевать, и Нацу соглашается, что пора бы отдыхать.</p><p>Вернувшись в номер, Котаро обнаруживает, что Акааши все еще нет. Так что, умывшись и переодевшись в пижаму, он устраивается на своей кровати с телефоном, не желая засыпать один. Ждать долго не приходится. Акааши тихо открывает дверь и от порога улыбается. От него исходит непривычная аура спокойствия.</p><p>— Понравилось? — спрашивает Котаро, оторвавшись от телефона.</p><p>Акааши садится на край своей постели и вздыхает.</p><p>— Очень. С этой работой плечи затекают еще хуже, чем в университете.</p><p>— Почему ты мне не говорил? — Котаро вскидывается, тут же упрекает себя: мог бы и сам догадаться. — Я бы разминал тебе плечи, когда захочешь!</p><p>— Я бы не мог вас о таком просить, — говорит Акааши, но это глупости, вежливая отговорка. Они же оба знают, что могут просить друг друга о чем угодно.</p><p>— У нас в команде свой терапевт, и я всегда его спрашиваю, что он делает. Я все умею. — Котаро пересаживается на соседнюю кровать. — Вот смотри, где у тебя болит обычно?</p><p>Устроившись у Акааши за спиной, он собирается уже стянуть халат с его плеч, но замирает в нерешительности. В итоге кладет руки поверх ткани. Он прикасается аккуратно, только чтобы показать, где у Акааши проблемы и что с ними нужно делать — настоящий массаж оставляет на другой раз. Даже так создается впечатление, что от его легких касаний Акааши превращается в мягкую глину. Скорее всего, это из-за сеанса, с которого он только-только вернулся.</p><p>Закончив с плечами и спиной, Котаро переходит к шее. У него теплые руки, но отчего-то кожа Акааши покрывается мурашками. Котаро невольно улыбается, гладит большим пальцем пушок, сбегающий вниз от затылка. Наклоняется чуть ближе, чтобы распробовать аромат массажного масла — сладкий, как ваниль.</p><p>Его сердце продолжает колотиться спустя время, одна неосторожная мысль — и снова перехватывает дыхание. Даже поздно вечером, когда весь дом засыпает и они с Акааши лежат каждый в своей постели, Котаро не может перестать ворочаться из стороны в сторону. На соседней кровати видно неподвижный силуэт, только мерно поднимается и опускается грудь. Котаро смотрит, не моргая, очень долго, так, что темнота покрывается рябью, будто россыпью мелких звезд.</p><p>На улице тоже звезды. Тихонько выйдя на балкон, Котаро задирает голову к небу. Оно такое глубокое и яркое, каким не бывает в городе, рукав млечного пути стелется отчетливой дорогой с юга на север. Котаро проходит по ней взглядом до самой линии горизонта, неровной из-за гряды деревьев — будто небо здесь перекусили острыми зубами. Смотрит еще ниже, во дворик гостиницы, и замечает, что не один.</p><p>На скамейке, подвешенной за цепочки как качели, сидят близнецы. Плечом к плечу, укрыв колени одним на двоих пледом. Они о чем-то разговаривают, слишком тихо, и Котаро этому только рад — он не хотел бы подслушивать. Ему кажется, что и смотреть он не должен. Окликнул бы, дал о себе знать, но за спиной в комнате спит Акааши.</p><p>Осаму тоже сонный, у него закрываются глаза, голова падает на плечо брата, а губы продолжают шевелиться. Он говорит что-то такое, что заставляет Ацуму улыбнуться — мягко и искренне, как он еще никогда не улыбался на памяти Котаро. Из-за этого и появляется ощущение, будто он украдкой подглядывает за чем-то личным, ему не предназначенным. Вообще никому, кроме Осаму, не предназначенным.</p><p>Словно почувствовав лишний взгляд, Ацуму прячет лицо — утыкается лбом в макушку Осаму. Он отталкивается ногой, слегка раскачиваясь. Плед метет по земле свесившимся углом, продолжает сползать с колен, пока не открывает руки — ладонь в ладонь, переплетенные пальцы.</p><p>Свободной рукой Ацуму ловит плед, натягивает обратно, пряча это небольшое проявление нежности. Котаро и не задумывался раньше, насколько братья близки. За их перепалками и взаимными уколами легко забыть, что они одна кровь. Семья. У Котаро внутри разливается тепло, несмотря на прохладный ветер, налетающий порывами. Он решает, что с таким настроением можно попытаться уснуть, так что возвращается в комнату.</p><p>Акааши, наверное, ворочался: он лежит на животе, подушка сбилась в сторону и одеяло укрывает только до пояса. Но сейчас он спокойный, не двигается, дышит ровно, а в льющемся с улицы свете видно мягкие черты его лица. Котаро скучает по тому, как он выглядит без очков. Невольно засматривается, пока не становится стыдно. Он мотает головой, присаживается на корточки и вместо лица утыкается взглядом в руку, свесившуюся с края постели.</p><p>“Это нечестно”, — думает он.</p><p>Почему-то друзьям нельзя делать то, что делают братья. Акааши ведь почти семья. Его ладонь хочется сжать в своей, и чтобы это не было странно, чтобы никто не спрашивал почему и зачем.</p><p>— Бокуто? — Акааши моргает, глядит солово из-под слипающихся век.</p><p>В горле застревает ком и не дает ответить, мысли спутываются в клубок.</p><p>— Я… — шепчет Котаро, пытаясь найти оправдания.</p><p>Рука, за которой он так внимательно следил, поднимается, обводит дугу и падает ему на запястье. Сжимает.</p><p>— Идите спать. Поздно.</p><p>Не зная, что делает, Котаро поворачивает кисть ладонью вверх и — сам ее сдвигает, или это Акааши, но их пальцы случайно цепляются. Несколько секунд они оба не двигаются, от внезапно накатившего волнения трудно дышать. Не покидает чувство, что нужно что-то сказать... Но пока он ищет слова, глаза у Акааши закрываются.</p><p>Котаро не сразу уходит — он продолжает воровать исходящее от Акааши тепло, пока тот даже не подозревает и не понимает, наверное, что произошло. Они держатся за руки. Их пальцы переплелись. Как у возлюбленных. Или как у братьев. Как он хотел. Дыхание замирает в груди, трепещет там пойманной птицей. Внезапная эйфория кружит голову и, поддавшись ей, Котаро наклоняется и целует бледные костяшки. А уже после этого быстро, не оглядываясь, идет к своей кровати и ложится, отвернувшись в другую сторону. После такого уснуть еще долго не получается.</p><p>К завтраку Котаро спускается позже всех, по дороге то и дело зевая. Он усаживается на свободное место за длинным общим столом и пихает Акааши в бок.</p><p>— Чего не разбудил?</p><p>— Простите. — Акааши больше ничего не говорит, только поворачивает голову, и, когда их глаза встречаются, зрачки у него вдруг вспыхивают, становятся большими-большими.</p><p>Котаро первым не выдерживает и отворачивается. Как раз в этот момент приносят еду и можно переключить внимание. Угощают здесь по-домашнему. Хозяйка отеля сама расставляет тарелки с горячим омлетом и желает всем хорошего утра. Над столом поднимается ароматный пар, смешиваются запахи приготовленных овощей и кофе.</p><p>— А вам как спалось? — спрашивает взбодрившийся Котаро у тех, кому повезло сидеть напротив.</p><p>Близнецы переглядываются, будто им задали какой-то особенно сложный вопрос.</p><p>— Нормально, — говорит Ацуму.</p><p>— Если бы кто-то еще не ворочался, — говорит Осаму.</p><p>Они снова смотрят друг на друга.</p><p>— Тебе-то какая разница на другой кровати?</p><p>— Я слышу, и мне мешает.</p><p>В это время очередь доходит до них, хозяйка ставит перед братьями две тарелки. Те, даже не запнувшись в своем споре, одновременно берутся за палочки. Осаму лезет в соседнюю тарелку и перекладывает себе всю морковь и брокколи, а Ацуму забирает у него кусочки тофу. </p><p>Все принимаются за завтрак, и на время разговоры за столом почти прекращаются. Пока Котаро не приходит еще один вопрос, который волнует его уже давно.</p><p>— Осаму, — зовет он, — а ты видел? Его девушку.</p><p>Он стреляет глазами в Ацуму, и тот реагирует первым.</p><p>— Не видел он! Да сколько можно… — Он даже краснеет от злости.</p><p>Акааши вступается, говорит, понизив тон:</p><p>— Это же личное, вам не стоит такое спрашивать.</p><p>Зато Осаму с позабавленным видом не спеша отпивает кофе, ставит кружку на стол и отвечает:</p><p>— Вообще-то видел. Рассказать?</p><p>— Что ж, — все так же тихо роняет Акааши, и Котаро готов поспорить, что ему любопытно не меньше.</p><p>Ацуму открывает рот, уставившись на брата в неверии.</p><p>— Если честно, я ее знаю даже лучше, чем Цуму. Она мне как сестра. — Осаму подпирает подбородок ладонью, задумчиво смотрит вверх. — А вот Цуму к ней слишком редко приезжает. И иногда забывает позвонить. Но она не обижается, она очень добрая. И ведет себя по-взрослому, в отличие от некоторых.</p><p>— А еще она любит нести всякую чушь! — встряет вдруг Ацуму. — Может, поэтому я не звоню.</p><p>— Эй, — окликает Хината, сидящий в другом конце стола, — нельзя так о своей любимой говорить.</p><p>Осаму кивает.</p><p>— Да, Нацу, смотри, какие парни бывают. Держись от таких подальше.</p><p>— Сама разберусь, — ворчит Нацу себе под нос, не решаясь возражать слишком явно.</p><p>Акааши рядом беззвучно смеется, прикрыв рот салфеткой. Кто мог представить, что невинный вопрос поднимет такую бурю. </p><p>Остаток завтрака да и весь день проходят оживленно. Время вообще пролетает стремительно, Котаро не успевает моргнуть — как пора возвращаться, оставить позади горячие источники, и горы, и уютную комнатку на двоих. Котаро не жаль. Главное, что из этого места он уезжает не один, в Токио его друзья и Акааши точно так же будут рядом.<br/>
***<br/>
После хорошего отдыха работать тоже приятнее. Нерастраченная энергия кипит и рвется наружу, так что начала матчей Котаро ждет с нетерпением. А самое лучшее — то, что все этапы проходят в разных городах. Котаро обожает переезды. Другой стадион, другой отель, другие люди вокруг. Даже пахнет всюду по-разному. Он первым выходит из автобуса, чтобы полными легкими вдохнуть воздух Нагои. Сразу же закашливается от запыленной проезжей части. Настроение от этого не портится.</p><p>— Быстрее-быстрее, площадка ждет, — подгоняет тренер.</p><p>— Никуда она не денется, — шепотом говорит Ацуму, вечно недовольный после долгих переездов.</p><p>У Котаро вырывается смешок. Он-то знает, кто первым побежит примеряться к новому полю.</p><p>— Не кисни, Цум-Цум, раньше начнем, больше успеем сделать, — говорит он, толкая Ацуму впереди себя.</p><p>Вот так сразу после дороги они отправляются на тренировку. Жизнь в сезон вообще превращается в водоворот. Тренировка, переезд, снова тренировка, некогда заскучать. Вечером остается еще время для прогулки по городу. Котаро фотографирует виды и делает сэлфи — первое отправляет Акааши, второе сбрасывает в инстаграм, где в конечном итоге все равно получает сердечки от Акааши.</p><p>После девяти всю команду, как маленьких детей, заставляют вернуться в гостиницу, чтобы хорошо выспаться перед матчем. Тренер смотрит на них строгим взглядом — особенно долго смотрит на Котаро и Хинату, — и уходит в свой номер. Потом на них строгим взглядом смотрит Мейан.</p><p>— Вы же не ляжете спать, — говорит он.</p><p>Котаро переглядывается с Хинатой, они оба виновато пожимают плечами.</p><p>— Еще слишком рано, — дуется Хината.</p><p>— Главное не засиживайтесь допоздна и другим не мешайте.</p><p>— Да, капитан!</p><p>Вздохнув, Мейан оставляет их. У него и у тренера одиночные номера, а всех остальных поселили по двое. Так что Котаро первым делом обращается к своему соседу.</p><p>— Давайте…</p><p>— Нет, — перебивает его Ацуму. — Вали к Хинате, и делайте там, что хотите.</p><p>— Еще чего, — и это уже сосед Хинаты, Сакуса.</p><p>— Кошмар, какие вы оба ворчливые, — жалуется Котаро. — Нам что, на улице смотреть?</p><p>Ацуму отмахивается рукой, разворачивается и уходит. Вот так просто. Котаро на всякий случай проверяет ключ в кармане спортивок, чтобы не остаться потом ночевать в коридоре.</p><p>— А что вы смотреть будете? — спрашивает вдруг Сакуса.</p><p>— Тот сериал новый, про волейбол. — Хината трогает его за плечо, но быстро убирает руку, потому что Сакуса этого не любит, все знают. — Ну давай, вместе веселее. Говорят, он классный.</p><p>Сакуса опускает взгляд себе под ноги в раздумьях, прячет руки в карманах и отвечает решительным тоном:</p><p>— Три серии и все.</p><p>Спустя шесть серий Котаро все еще сидит в их номере, и его никто не прогоняет. Он досматривает финальные титры эпизода и поворачивается к Хинате. Тот на экран не смотрит. Он с растерянным видом косится на Сакусу, чья голова упала ему на плечо.</p><p>— Что делать? — спрашивает он шепотом.</p><p>Котаро фыркает.</p><p>— Сейчас уложим аккуратненько. А утром расскажешь ему, как он на тебя слюней напускал. Представляешь это лицо?</p><p>Хината прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не смеяться вслух.</p><p>— Но он не слюнявит…</p><p>— А чем докажет? — Котаро подмигивает и встает.</p><p>Хината тоже выныривает из-под Сакусы и опускает его на подушку. Котаро со своей стороны укладывает на кровать его ноги. Легонько похлопывает по голени.</p><p>— Спокойной ночки.</p><p>Вернувшись в номер, Котаро пытается не шуметь, потому что не вовремя проснувшийся Ацуму — это одна из немногих вещей, которые пугают его в этой жизни. Он снимает обувь еще за порогом и на цыпочках проходит в комнату. Ночник над кроватью горит, но Ацуму спит, подоткнув руку под подушку. Рядом на тумбочке стоит планшет, и, проходя мимо, Котаро замечает на экране движение. Сначала он думает, что это оставленный включенным фильм, но стоит бросить еще один взгляд — и понимает, что это видеозвонок в процессе. Котаро сразу же прикусывает язык, чтобы случайно не вырвалось радостное «Привет». Это же Осаму! </p><p>Он возвращается к кровати Ацуму, чувствуя себя бесшумным ниндзя. На секунду задерживается, любуясь тем, какой Ацуму спокойный и милый во сне, ему идет не хмуриться.</p><p>Взяв планшет, Котаро уходит в ванную. К этому моменту Осаму уже замечает, что что-то происходит, а увидев перед собой Котаро, улыбается и машет рукой.</p><p>Тот прикладывает палец к губам, предупреждая говорить потише. Объясняет шепотом:</p><p>— Ацуму уже уснул.</p><p>— Да, я видел, — кивает Осаму. — Попросил меня рассказать, как дела, а сам отрубился.</p><p>— У нас был тяжелый день.</p><p>— Я решил пока не обрывать звонок, вдруг проснется. А я все равно за работой сижу. — Он показывает в камеру какие-то бумажки.</p><p>— Хочешь разбужу? — шутит Котаро, но Осаму так просто не ведется. Говорит:</p><p>— Ну давай, — и улыбается коварно.</p><p>Появляется даже какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. Котаро осторожно приоткрывает дверь, выглядывает из ванной, и по спине бегут мурашки, потому что он натыкается на мрачный взгляд.</p><p>— Извини, — выдыхает он, все еще не решаясь повысить тон. — А Мяясаму еще здесь.</p><p>Он машет планшетом, в надежде отвлечь от себя внимание. Приманка срабатывает. С таким же хмурым видом Ацуму протягивает руку, и Котаро передает планшет.</p><p>— Прости, я уснул, — бормочет Ацуму, снова завалившись на подушку. Кажется, что глаза у него вот-вот закроются.</p><p>Котаро спешит переодеться в пижаму, пока еще можно свободно перемещаться по комнате.</p><p>— Отдыхай, — доносится приглушенный голос Осаму. — Завтра еще созвонимся.</p><p>— Я скучаю, — вздыхает Ацуму. — Надоело засыпать без тебя. Скучаю о нас вместе.</p><p>Котаро отчего-то неловко. Ему кажется, Ацуму уже забыл о том, что не один и кто-то может его услышать. При посторонних он стыдится проявлять нормальные человеческие чувства, хотя, по мнению Котаро, ничего стыдного нет в том, чтобы скучать по кому-то, грустить иногда или испытывать нежность к своим близким.</p><p>— Удачной игры, — желает Осаму на прощание.</p><p>Звонок обрывается, Ацуму кладет планшет на тумбочку и выключает свет. Котаро только и успевает в последнюю секунду добраться до своей кровати и нырнуть под одеяло.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — говорит он.</p><p>— Завались, — отзывается Ацуму.</p><p>Засыпая, Котаро вертит в голове подслушанную фразу, которая кажется знакомой. “Я скучаю о нас вместе”. Ему кажется, что это красиво, чуть лучше, чем привычное “я скучаю по тебе”. Он мог бы сказать что-то такое Акааши. Но лучше не говорить, лучше просто быть рядом.<br/>
***<br/>
Следующий город, куда они отправляются, — особенный. Это центр префектуры, где вырос Ацуму. Ему здесь все должно быть знакомо, и Котаро рассчитывает, что Ацуму покажет любимые места и поделится воспоминаниями о прошлом. Но это все потом, когда будет время. В отель они заселяются поздно, а Ацуму и вовсе сбегает. Он выпрашивает себе разрешение ночевать отдельно, у кого-то из знакомых. Котаро случайно проходит мимо, как раз когда он обещает тренеру, что ляжет пораньше, отдохнет и утром встретится со всеми в холле, чтобы вместе поехать на стадион. Тренер долго не соглашается, но в конце концов сдается. А уже утром об этом жалеет.</p><p>— Не могу дозвониться, — с отчаянием сообщает менеджер, продолжая держать телефон возле уха.</p><p>За стеклянной входной дверью видно автобус, за ним широкая улица и никого, похожего на Ацуму, бегущего в сторону отеля. Команда мнется с ноги на ногу уже добрых десять минут, то и дело кто-нибудь заглядывает в чат и вздыхает, потому что ответа нет.</p><p>— А вдруг с ним что-то случилось? — Хината озвучивает то, что у всех вертится в голове. И даже чуть больше: — Вдруг он умер? Как мы тогда играть будем?</p><p>— Ты что! — восклицает Котаро.</p><p>Их разговор прерывает тренер, который до этого стоял неподвижный как гора. Никто не решался спрашивать, о чем он думает, ведь, как известно, гора и вулкан до поры до времени выглядят одинаково.</p><p>— Для Ацуму будет лучше, если он умер, — говорит тренер. — Потому что, если он проспал, он об этом пожалеет.</p><p>— Он проспал! — выпаливает менеджер и спрашивает в телефон: — Какой адрес? Мы заедем, быстрее будет.</p><p>Тренер всю дорогу мрачно смотрит в окно, скрестив руки на груди, и не произносит ни слова, будто бережет силы, чтобы потом основательно отругать. Остальные тоже притихли, но все же настроение перестало быть таким напряженным, как раньше. К тому, что Ацуму доставляет проблемы, все давно привыкли, — лучше пусть и дальше делает глупости, чем влипнет во что-то серьезное. Он заставил поволноваться и за это получит заслуженную проволочку, зато над этим можно будет посмеяться.</p><p>Когда автобус тормозит у нужного дома, Бокуто первый вскакивает с места.</p><p>— Я за ним сбегаю! — вызывается он и, получив одобрительный кивок от тренера, выскакивает из автобуса.</p><p>Дожидаться лифта не хватает терпения, силы перед матчем на подъеме, и пока он взлетает по ступенькам до квартиры, распаляется только сильнее. Позвонив, Котаро раскачивается на носках. Очень долго по ту сторону стоит тишина, он собирается нажать на кнопку еще раз, как дверь открывается. На пороге встречает вовсе не Ацуму.</p><p>— Мяясаму! — вырывается у Котаро, и он протягивает обе руки, чтобы отбить пять. — Так значит, это к тебе Цум-Цум рвался. Он вчера так переживал, что его не отпустят, я думал, он к девушке спешит.</p><p>Котаро смеется, а вот Осаму отводит взгляд и трет затылок рассеянным жестом. Теперь Котаро замечает, что появился не в самый удачный момент: на Осаму халат, а кожа блестит от капель воды, он явно наспех выбрался из душа, услышав звонок. Еще в глаза бросаются отметки, которыми усыпана шея, — от лиловых синяков до алых пятен, горящих так ярко, будто их только-только оставили.</p><p>— Прости, что вломился! — Котаро отходит на шаг назад, чтобы не смущать. — Я за Ацуму. Он же здесь?</p><p>Осаму бросает короткий взгляд через плечо. У него за спиной комната, настолько маленькая, что ее видно почти полностью — вместе со смятой постелью и разбросанными вещами. Котаро слегка улыбается, подумав, что у него дома такой же беспорядок.</p><p>— Он еще в ванной, — говорит Осаму, и действительно все это время слышится шум воды. — Подождешь?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Не успевает Котаро договорить «спасибо за приглашение», как дверь перед ним закрывается. Секунду-другую он стоит в замешательстве, но остается лишь пожать плечами и ждать на лестничной площадке.</p><p>Ацуму появляется из квартиры мрачнее тучи. Вместо приветствия он бросает:</p><p>— Я же сказал подобрать меня под домом. Зачем подниматься…</p><p>— Но тебя не было на улице, — без упрека отвечает Котаро.</p><p>В лифте Ацуму прилипает к зеркалу и пальцами зачесывает пряди волос, которые без укладки топорщатся под странными углами. Он весь взъерошенный, помятый, не похожий на обыкновенного безупречного себя. На затылке волосы торчат совсем смешно. Котаро тянется, чтобы их пригладить, и замирает, не донеся руку. Впервые обращает внимание, что над воротом футболки расцветают следы поцелуев и полукружия от зубов. “Совсем как у Осаму”, — проносится мысль. А вчера их точно не было. Опомнившись, Котаро поднимает глаза и сталкивается с пронзительным взглядом. Ацуму следит за ним через зеркало, разворачивается и собирается что-то сказать, но его перебивает звонкий сигнал лифта, и двери открываются, выпуская их наружу.</p><p>В автобусе Котаро быстро юркает мимо тренера и занимает свое место, а вот Ацуму приходится выслушать тираду о том, какой он безответственный ребенок. Едва тренер выпускает пар, за дело берется команда.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты хорошо выспался и это будет видно на площадке, — посмеивается Мейан, легонько толкая проходящего мимо Ацуму в бок.</p><p>— А он, похоже, не спал! — говорит Адриа, и после этого шутливые комментарии уже не остановить.</p><p>Даже Сакуса, пусть и сидит молча, а провожает Ацуму любопытным взглядом. Остальные и вовсе не сдерживаются.</p><p>— Она опять тебя била? Весь в синяках!</p><p>— А на игру придет?</p><p>— Ребенок-то совсем вырос.</p><p>Ацуму сбегает в дальний конец автобуса и демонстративно отворачивается к окну с таким видом, будто его мучает зубная боль и мигрень одновременно. Так что вопросы начинают сыпаться на Котаро.</p><p>— Ты ее видел? Познакомился?</p><p>Может, Котаро лишь мерещится, но он затылком чувствует угрожающую ауру. Внутренний голос, который почему-то вдруг звучит точь-в-точь как голос Ацуму, шипит: «Попробуй болтнуть лишнего». Хотя ничего страшного он ведь не видел, только… Он резко оборачивается, сглатывает, поймав на себе ответный взгляд — тяжелый, как могильная плита, — и качает головой.</p><p>— Нет, никого не видел.</p><p>Вскоре шутки прекращаются, и Котаро пользуется затишьем, чтобы переместиться в конец автобуса. Ацуму заметно напрягается, стоит ему сесть рядом.</p><p>— Ты позавтракать успел? — спрашивает Котаро, нарочно не обращая на это внимания.</p><p>— Не особо.</p><p>— Так и знал! Перед игрой нужно запастись силами.</p><p>Он протягивает бумажный пакет, в который натаскал булочек из отеля. Это не много, но лучше, чем ничего. Несколько секунд Ацуму сидит неподвижно, будто прикидывает, не пытаются ли его отравить, и наконец принимает сверток.</p><p>До конца дороги они больше не разговаривают.</p><p>Котаро специально откладывает лишние вопросы в дальний ящик, прячет их от самого себя, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на предстоящем матче. Он знает, что если начнет думать о других вещах, разволнуется слишком сильно, а это ничем хорошим не закончится.</p><p>Он переступает порог спортивного комплекса и готов забыть обо всем, что находится за его пределами. Если бы еще Ацуму не напоминал одним своим видом. Дело вовсе не в засосах у него на шее, хотя они тоже бросаются в глаза. Дело в том, что он весь дерганный и недовольный — сильнее обычного. Котаро наблюдает за ним исподтишка все время, пока они переодеваются в форму, и думает, что так не годится.</p><p>Он еще не знает, что именно будет говорить, но других выходов не видит: нужно распутать этот узел, из-за которого у Ацуму плечи зажаты так, что он, наверное, ни одной подачи в полную силу не сделает. Он даже собирается неуклюже и медленно — остальная команда постепенно перетекает в зал для разминки, а он все стоит у своего шкафчика.</p><p>Котаро приходится сделать вид, что он тоже отстал — нарочно долго возится со шнурками на кроссовках.</p><p>— Поторопитесь, — бросает Мейан, закрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>И в раздевалке остаются только они вдвоем.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Котаро выпрямляется и поднимается на ноги. Заговорить не успевает. Едва он открывает рот, Ацуму разворачивается и шагает вперед. Его аура подавляет. </p><p>— Забудь все, что видел сегодня утром, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Что бы ты там ни надумал, держи это при себе. А будешь трепаться — испорчу тебе жизнь, обещаю.</p><p>Под челкой сверкают сощуренные глаза. Кажется, одно неверное слово в ответ — и он не станет больше угрожать, а просто ударит. На мгновение Котаро теряется, в голове становится пусто. Первая мысль, которая приходит после — «Да он боится».  Это выводит из оцепенения, оторопь спадает, и Котаро может улыбнуться. Слова находятся сами.</p><p>— Это ведь не мое дело, правда? — Он пожимает плечами. — И о чужой жизни мне болтать не интересно. Я здесь, чтобы играть в волейбол.</p><p>Выражение Ацуму меняется на глазах. Складка между бровей никуда не исчезает, зато желваки на скулах перестают выступать так остро. Больше нет предчувствия, что он вот-вот набросится и покусает.</p><p>— Ты ведь тоже? — Котаро улыбается еще шире. — Идем на площадку, мы и так уже опоздали.</p><p>Он несколько раз хлопает Ацуму по спине, ощущая, как тот расслабляется.</p><p>Только вечером, оказавшись в номере, Котаро позволяет себе обдумать случившееся. Самый очевидный вариант — самый невероятный. Осаму и Ацуму, они… даже мысленно не получается произнести. Он вспоминает, какие они оба были с утра — заспанные, пойманные врасплох, покрытые следами предыдущей ночи. Можно было бы предположить, что они вдвоем развлекались с одной девушкой или с двумя. Что тоже необычно, ведь в квартире явно нет еще одной комнаты. Да и не было там никого постороннего, когда пришел Котаро. А главное, они вместе принимали душ. В этом он не сомневается и объяснений найти не может. Разве станут двое взрослых мужчин просто так мыться в одной ванной, пусть они и братья. Вот Акааши иногда ночует у Котаро, если они собираются допоздна смотреть фильмы. Они не то что не моются вместе, они даже не смотрят друг на друга, переодеваясь в пижамы. Иногда взгляд случайно соскальзывает, иногда задерживается на лишнюю секунду, Котаро подмечает, как меняется телосложение Акааши с годами, про себя восхищается, каким он стал красивым. Но в открытую разглядывать себе не позволяет, потому что это — странно. </p><p>Ацуму и Осаму — тоже странно. Котаро не может до конца представить, что их связывает. Почему, как давно, как сильно — вопросов бесконечное количество, и от этого он чувствует себя потерянным. Одно знает точно: он не станет лезть в чужую жизнь из простого любопытства. Еще знает, пусть и удивлен сам себе: он не чувствует отвращения. Наоборот, где-то глубоко, если всмотреться сквозь хаос поверхностных мыслей, он испытывает облегчение. Будто кто-то другой сделал то, чего он боялся.</p><p>Котаро долго пытается поймать это чувство за хвост, но оно ускользает, остается бесформенным, так что он в конце концов отпускает его и проваливается в сон. А на утро времени копаться в себе не остается.</p><p>Он встает по будильнику, собирается и спускается в холл. Там его уже ждут Хината и Инунаки, а чуть позже появляется зевающий Ацуму. Несмотря на вчерашние недоразумения, Котаро уговаривал его прогуляться по городу. Ацуму согласился на одно: сводить их поесть лучших онигири.</p><p>Вывеска привлекает внимание издалека: черный фон и размашистые белые иероглифы. С улицы сквозь витрины можно разглядеть деревянные столики, занятые посетителями. Внутри встречает запах, от которого просыпается не то что аппетит — настоящий голод.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать! — хором приветствуют двое поваров за прилавком.</p><p>Котаро не сразу узнает в одном из них Осаму. Тот в фартуке и черной кепке здорово сливается с обстановкой, ему это все идет — и униформа, и фон.</p><p>— Сюда. — Ацуму по-хозяйски указывает на стол у окна, по дороге подхватывает с прилавка меню.</p><p>— А что здесь самое вкусное? — спрашивает Котаро, усаживаясь на стул и вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть в список.</p><p>Ацуму поднимает на него взгляд исподлобья и долго молчит, будто у него спросили глупость, а может даже оскорбили.</p><p>— Все, — отвечает он.</p><p>И это оказывается правдой. Котаро заказывает себе онигири с разными начинками и под конец не может определиться, какая понравилась ему больше. Заметив, что Осаму смотрит в их сторону, он поднимает большие пальцы. </p><p>— Нужно сказать спасибо, — говорит Хината. — О, еще перед вывеской сделать сэлфи!</p><p>— Я тоже хочу. — Инунаки поднимается с места, и рукой манит за собой Хинату. Спрашивает у Котаро: — Ты с нами?</p><p>— Не, может, потом.</p><p>Он подтягивает к себе меню, раздумывая, сколько в него еще влезет и можно ли за раз попробовать все, что здесь предлагают. Пока что он справился с половиной.</p><p>— С собой ведь тоже можно завернуть, — говорит он вслух и вдруг как-то особенно остро понимает, что рядом остался только Ацуму.</p><p>Тот не отвечает. В любое другое время Котаро не обратил бы внимания. Ацуму часто бывает не в духе, и никто не знает, что у него на уме. Плохое настроение приходит и уходит само собой. Но сейчас все по-другому: Котаро уверен, что причина в нем. Они впервые со вчерашнего дня остались наедине, когда не на кого больше отвлечься и сделать вид, что все в порядке. Хотя в порядке ведь. Котаро так казалось. Больше не кажется. Над столиком повисает атмосфера неловкости. Несмотря на шум вокруг, становится удушливо тихо. Котаро перебирает сотни тем для разговоров и как назло ни одна не кажется интересной.</p><p>— Чай со льдом. — Голос звучит совсем рядом и вмиг обрывает зарождающуюся панику.</p><p>Осаму подкрадывается незаметно, разом спасая и от жары, и от затянувшейся паузы. Он опускает поднос со стаканами и после этого не уходит, а садится на свободное место в торце.</p><p>— У меня перерыв, так что побуду пока с вами, — говорит он.</p><p>Ацуму тянется к нему рукой и взлохмачивает волосы, которые целое утро были придавлены кепкой, так что теперь выглядят совсем грустно. Хорошенько потрепав по макушке, он окидывает прическу взглядом и вроде бы остается доволен. У Осаму на лице написано терпение — терпение, которое подходит к краю, и провозись Ацуму секундой дольше, получил бы, наверное, оплеуху.</p><p>Наблюдая за ними, Котаро сам забывает, что находится здесь. На него не обращают внимания, близнецы будто сами по себе, друг с другом. Длится это несколько секунд, но ощущение сильное.</p><p>А потом Осаму поворачивается, глядя прямо на Котаро. Лицо у него беззаботное, только глаза не дают обмануться — в них сосредоточена серьезность. У Котаро мигом появляется ощущение, что он что-то сделал не так. Он хватается за стакан и делает глоток чая, чтобы чем-то себя занять.</p><p>Тихонько кашлянув, Осаму обращается к нему.</p><p>— Цуму решил делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. А я считаю, поговорить все-таки нужно.</p><p>— Саму… — Ацуму дергает его за предплечье, но тот прижимает его ладонь к столу.</p><p>За окном Хината и Инунаки о чем-то оживленно болтают, жестикулируя и иногда начиная смеяться. Кажется, возвращаться они не собираются. Времени на серьезный разговор должно хватить. Сегодня Котаро еще больше готов заверять близнецов, что волноваться им не о чем. Если вчера он слушал свои инстинкты и просто пытался избежать острых углов, то сейчас уже все тщательно обдумал.</p><p>Он кивает, предлагая Осаму начать, чтобы не навязывать лишнего.</p><p>— Я должен извиниться перед тобой, — говорит тот.</p><p>Это не совсем то, чего ожидает Котаро. Он вскидывает брови и теряет все слова.</p><p>— За что?</p><p>— Цуму пересказал мне ваш разговор. — Осаму слегка морщится, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону. — Извини, что он сразу же набросился с угрозами. Годы идут, а кто-то так и не научился общаться с людьми.</p><p>Ацуму шумно выдыхает через нос, верхняя губа подрагивает. Он похож на ребенка, которого отчитывают за плохое поведение. Котаро не может сдержать смешок.</p><p>— Все в порядке. Я понимаю, что это… — Он ерошит себе волосы на затылке, внезапно теряясь. — Это сложная тема. Но я правда сдержу все в секрете. И сам не буду… Я надеюсь, мы будем друзьями, как раньше.</p><p>Он чувствует на себе хорошо знакомый пристальный взгляд, забирающийся под кожу, будто Ацуму пытается выискать ложь. Пусть ищет, думает Котаро, ему бояться нечего, он никогда в жизни не врал о своем отношении. И Ацуму это знает. Спустя несколько секунд тот сдается и вздыхает.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>— Договорились, — вторит ему Котаро.</p><p>Он протягивает кулак, и его отбивает сидящий поближе Осаму. Несмотря на внешнюю дружелюбность, у того в глазах тоже прячется что-то невысказанное. Чутье не подводит, он действительно еще не поставил точку.</p><p>— Не пойми неправильно, — говорит он. — Я тоже готов испортить жизнь любому, кто попытается влезть в наши отношения. В этом Цуму прав. Но…</p><p>Ацуму будто заранее знает, что следующий выпад будет в его сторону, весь подбирается, готовый защищаться. Осаму покрепче сжимает его руку.</p><p>— Прежде чем грубить, нужно хотя бы попытаться решить все спокойно, а?</p><p>— Я был спокоен!</p><p>— Поэтому тебя никто не любит!</p><p>Наблюдая за их перепалкой, Котаро испытывает облегчение. Они ведут себя как обычно, он их такими помнит еще со школы — те самые близнецы Мия, опасные соперники друг для друга, когда они по раздельности, и для всех остальных, когда они вместе.</p><p>Разговор больше не поворачивает в опасное русло. Вскоре возвращаются Хината с Инунаки, а с ними непринужденная атмосфера.<br/>
***<br/>
Котаро думает, что теперь все будет как раньше, так же спокойно и мирно.</p><p>Он, конечно, ошибается.</p><p>Со стороны может и не заметно, зато он чувствует до самого нутра, что Ацуму относится к нему с холодком. Он будто следит за каждым шагом, присматривается и ждет подвоха. Котаро поговорить ни с кем не может без того, чтобы рядом не возник Ацуму с натянутой улыбочкой.</p><p>“О чем болтаете?” — спрашивает он из раза в раз.</p><p>Однажды Котаро не выдерживает и бросает в ответ: “Уж точно не о тебе”. Взгляд, которым его одарил стоявший рядом Мейан, до сих пор снится в кошмарах. Всю свою жизнь Котаро держался на противоположном полюсе от пассивной агрессии — он же не какой-нибудь Коноха… Да таким грешит даже Акааши, он иногда может с непробиваемым лицом и со всеми вежливыми оборотами сказать так, что мороз по коже. А Котаро не умеет и не пытался никогда. Ему это все не нравится.</p><p>В один из дней он непринужденно устраивается рядом с Ацуму, который занят растяжкой после тренировки.</p><p>— Помочь? — спрашивает Котаро, перебираясь ему за спину и уже тянется к разведенным в стороны коленкам.</p><p>— Я с-с-ам, — шипит Ацуму, но Котаро уже приваливается сверху.</p><p>— Вау, почти до пола достаешь! — искренне восхищается он и решает еще поднажать, потому что хорошая растяжка это в самом деле здорово. </p><p>Для разговора время лучше не придумать, сейчас они в стороне от всех остальных, так что никто не подслушает, и настроение должно быть приподнятое, ведь это самая приятная часть — когда после хорошей нагрузки по мышцам проходит тепло и все напряжение постепенно отпускает.</p><p>— Ну хватит. — Ацуму толкает локтем в бок.</p><p>Котаро перекатывается так, чтобы сесть напротив.</p><p>— Слушай, Цум-Цум, — начинает он издалека, — как у тебя дела вообще, м?</p><p>— Будут лучше, когда перестанешь мое имя коверкать.</p><p>— Ну да, прости. — Котаро улыбается, произносит особенно старательно: — Ацуму. Я тебя чем-то обидел?</p><p>— Э? — Тот бросает взгляд из-под челки, морщит лоб.</p><p>— Ты какой-то напряженный рядом со мной. Это из-за того, что я знаю?</p><p>Он оглядывается себе за плечо, чтобы убедиться, что команде нет до них дела — они рассеяны по залу, кто-то уже начинает собирать мячи и двигаться в сторону раздевалок.</p><p>— Тебе показалось, — сквозь зубы цедит Ацуму. По его тону ясно, что вопрос попал в точку.</p><p>Котаро наклоняется к нему поближе и старается не поддаваться привычке говорить в полный голос.</p><p>— Давай я тебе тоже какой-нибудь свой секрет расскажу. Тогда тебе будет спокойно.</p><p>У Ацуму очень быстро меняется выражение, глаза загораются. Если до этого он будто хотел поскорее избавиться от этого разговора, то сейчас он заинтересован. Котаро даже становится неуютно. Он хотел вернуть доверие между ними, а теперь сам начинает сомневаться. Все-таки, чтобы было честно, он собирается открыть действительно большую тайну, он сам еще не до конца с ней свыкся.</p><p>— Ну давай, что ты мне расскажешь? — Ацуму дергает бровью.</p><p>— Я… Мне… — Котаро внезапно испытывает необходимость вытереть ладони о шорты. — Мне кое-кто нравится. И это парень.</p><p>За реакциями Ацуму не уследить: вот он удивленно распахивает глаза, а потом кривит плотно сжатые губы, роняет голову и вдруг громко фыркает.</p><p>— Это и есть твой секрет? — Он пытается сдержать смех, но получается у него плохо.</p><p>Котаро инстинктивно втягивает голову в плечи. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Ведь Ацуму должен был его понять, между ними могла бы возникнуть новая связь, что-то общее. А он смеется.</p><p>— Что я не так сказал, — бормочет Котаро, подтянув к себе коленку.</p><p>— Ничего, извини, что испортил тебе каминг-аут. — Ацуму продолжает посмеиваться, на скулах проступает краска. — Просто все уже поняли, что у тебя краш в Акааши.</p><p>— Кто все? — Котаро становится трудно дышать, он снова оглядывается, но, вопреки ожиданиям, никто не смотрит на него с намеком в глазах. — Я же сам это только недавно понял!</p><p>— Здорово, — Ацуму продолжает посмеиваться и придвигается вплотную, — наши с Саму чувства друг к другу ты заметил раньше, чем свои к Акааши.</p><p>Он поднимается, разминает ноги, собираясь уходить. Когда он наклоняется, чтобы подобрать оставленные на полу наколенники, подмигивает и говорит:</p><p>— Не боись, я никому не скажу. Хотя все и так знают.</p><p>Мимо как раз пробегает Хината, но, услышав Ацуму, он спотыкается на месте.</p><p>— Кто знает? Что знает? — спрашивает он, даже не представляя, насколько серьезный разговор подслушал.</p><p>Котаро делает вид, что вытирает лоб предплечьем, но на самом деле просто хочет спрятаться, чтобы как в детстве — закрыл глаза, и никто тебя не видит.</p><p>— Зачем я тебе говорить буду, если ты и так это знаешь. — Голос Ацуму отдаляется, пока они оба уходят в сторону раздевалок.</p><p>— Но я не знаю, что я знаю…</p><p>Не успевает Котаро выдохнуть, оставшись один, как к нему приходит осознание еще одной вещи. Если все вокруг заметили, что он влюблен, — значит Акааши тоже понял? Он откидывается на спину, растягивается на полу и смотрит в потолок, но ощущение, что мир перевернулся, у него вовсе не от этого.<br/>
***<br/>
Постепенно после этого разговора напряжение между Котаро и Ацуму спадает. Последние пару дней Ацуму совсем в приподнятом настроении. Он смеется над шутками, даже дурацкими, и не кричит, когда кто-нибудь случайно портит его пасы неудачным съемом. Сегодня он заходит в зал легким шагом, дает пять Хинате и Котаро, машет остальным. Видеть его таким довольным — непривычно и очень приятно. Это неизбежно меняет атмосферу в лучшую сторону, и она резонирует с тем, что чувствует Котаро. У него тоже настроение отличное, и причину своей радости он знает наверняка.</p><p>Он как раз поворачивает голову к трибуне, когда Акааши спускается по лестнице к первым рядам.</p><p>— Ты пришел! — выкрикивает Котаро, подбегая поближе.</p><p>— Я ведь обещал. — Акааши кивает.</p><p>В этот момент у него из-за спины показывается еще один человек, и Котаро едва не подпрыгивает на месте, узнав в нем Осаму.</p><p>— И ты здесь. — Котаро оборачивается. — Цум-Цум, ты видел?</p><p>Неподалеку Ацуму набивает мяч над головой и даже не прерывается, чтобы взглянуть. Только уголок рта изгибается. Ну конечно, он в курсе, как же иначе.</p><p>— Я приехал позавчера, — говорит Осаму и делает поклон в сторону команды. — Сегодня понаблюдаю за тренировкой, если никто не против.</p><p>Некоторые тренировки открыты для зрителей. Сюда постоянно приходят репортеры, другие спортсмены и просто любители волейбола. Пару раз на трибунах сидел парень, который что-то рисовал. Все это не мешает. Иногда, наоборот, помогает — например когда приходит Акааши. Когда он рядом, Котаро кажется, что его силы бесконечные. Возможно, Осаму точно так же действует на Ацуму.</p><p>Тренировка проходит на редкость хорошо. Получаются вещи, которые не получались раньше, связки срабатывают без шероховатостей, и под конец усталость едва ли ощущается. Обычно, поймав такой настрой, Котаро выжимает из него все, что может, и остается в зале допоздна. Но сегодня его ждет Акааши.</p><p>Подбежав к трибуне, Котаро повисает на поручне.</p><p>— Побросай мне мяч, — просит он, ни на что особо не надеясь.</p><p>— У меня нет с собой кроссовок, — Акааши, как всегда, находит оправдание, — в другой раз.</p><p>— А ты? — Котаро поворачивается к Осаму.</p><p>— Побросать мяч?</p><p>— Нет, — он машет рукой, — что делать щас будешь?</p><p>— Я обещал Цуму приготовить ужин. Сейчас зайдем в магазин и потом домой.</p><p>Он не успевает договорить, а Котаро уже начинает покачиваться на носках снизу вверх. Ему в голову пришла отличная идея.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу то, что ты приготовишь! И вообще, нам нужно больше времени проводить вместе. — Он хватает Акааши за руку, чтобы показать, что имеет в виду и его тоже. — Давайте мы к вам придем.</p><p>— Бокуто… — начинает Акааши, но уже не может его остановить.</p><p>Котаро оборачивается и кричит на весь зал.</p><p>— Ребята, идем в гости к Ацуму!</p><p>Ацуму роняет мячи, которые тащил к корзине. Огрызается не на Котаро, а на Осаму.</p><p>— Ты нафига их позвал?</p><p>Тот пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я молчал.</p><p>— Мы с Оми-саном тоже придем, — восклицает Хината и добавляет, стушевавшись: — Если можно. Ненадолго.</p><p>Несмотря на недовольство Ацуму, все оказываются в его квартире, и Осаму готовит ужин на шестерых. </p><p>Вечер течет расслабленно, складывается из дружеских разговоров, запахов еды, тихой музыки на фоне. У себя дома Ацуму будто сбрасывает лишнюю кожуру, у него опускаются плечи, пропадает извечная морщинка между бровей. Хотя он и продолжает ворчать: “Только не трогайте ничего, туда не ходите, чашки сюда не ставьте” — звучит это по-домашнему уютно. </p><p>Они сидят в гостиной, пустые тарелки отставлены в стороны, за окнами темнеет небо. Еще слишком рано, чтобы уходить. Ацуму предлагает пересмотреть матч, Хината предлагает фильм, через секунду все забывают и о том, и о другом, увлеченные новой темой. Котаро вскользь думает, что Осаму и Акааши не выбиваются из компании. Даже когда большая часть — это члены команды, они все равно здесь как родные. Котаро просто рад, что ему никогда не придется выбирать между своими друзьями, ведь они всегда могут собраться вместе.</p><p>— Я поставлю еще чайник, — говорит Осаму.</p><p>Все прерываются на секунду, чтобы подать ему пустые чашки.</p><p>— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает Сакуса.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо. Вы же гости.</p><p>Осаму уже уходит на кухню, когда Ацуму тоже поднимается и увязывается за ним следом, бросив тихое:</p><p>— Ты тоже в гостях…</p><p>Без них в комнате не становится тише. Хината как раз ввязался в спор с Сакусой, и они оба не могут успокоиться, особенно после неудачной попытки Сакусы сбежать.</p><p>— Так никто не делает, понимаешь? — доказывает Хината. — Если сначала сделать тон, а потом рисовать стрелки, ты все размажешь! Если стрелка неровная, как ее исправить?</p><p>Он подается вперед, оперевшись руками в стол, и Сакуса вжимается в кресло, хотя между ними все еще добрых полтора метра.</p><p>— Какая разница вообще… Мы в этом не разбираемся, и нам это никогда не пригодится, — говорит он, нервно сцепив пальцы. — Тем более очевидно, что сначала идет тон, а потом стрелки.</p><p>— Ну почему! — стонет Хината, закрыв лицо руками.</p><p>— Да потому что, как ты потом вокруг стрелок будешь тон мазать?</p><p>— Хочешь, я Нацу позвоню? Она тебе докажет.</p><p>— Я тоже позвонить могу… кому-то. Маме своей.</p><p>Котаро вначале еще пытался поучаствовать, но сейчас окончательно сбился с темы. Никто из них не имеет дела с косметикой. А спор начался с одной сказанной вскользь фразы, и теперь этим двоим просто хочется доказать, что они правы.</p><p>— Может, нужно вмешаться? — Акааши говорит шепотом, наклонившись к уху Котаро.</p><p>— Да нет, все нормально.</p><p>Котаро давно заметил, что Сакуса мало разговаривает с людьми, которые ему не нравятся. Так что, если он готов тратить столько сил, чтобы доказать какую-то чепуху, это хороший знак.</p><p>— А вот куда братья пропали, — вспоминает вдруг Котаро. С кухни уже не доносится звук кипящего чайника, а их все нет. — Пойду гляну, где они.</p><p>Он нехотя отлипает от теплого бока Акааши и выходит из комнаты. В кухню зайти не успевает. Останавливается в паре шагов от порога, в который раз ощущая, как натыкается на невидимый кокон, окружающий близнецов, когда они вместе. Его нельзя нарушить. Кому-то может показаться, что ничего особенного не происходит, но Котаро чувствует, до мурашек.</p><p>Осаму стоит у раковины, опираясь руками на ее края, рядом обсыхают вымытые чашки, скомкано полотенце. Он уже, наверное, давно закончил с посудой, но уйти не может, потому что Ацуму обнимает его со спины, сцепив руки поперек живота. Он прижимается щекой. Под упавшей на лицо челкой видно задумчиво-тоскливое выражение лица.</p><p>Так отчетливо, будто ему сказали словами, Котаро понимает, что пора всем пойти по домам. Становится стыдно, что напросились. Он тоже скучает по Осаму и по вечерам в компании, но это же точно не сравнится с тем, как скучает Ацуму. Они видятся редко, обычно всего на пару дней, и часть времени приходится уделять работе или общению с людьми. При посторонних они не могут себе позволить вот так обниматься, долго и нежно, и держаться за руки, переплетая пальцы.</p><p>“Это несправедливо”, — думает Котаро с искренней горечью. Они никогда не смогут признаться посторонним. То, что они признались себе и друг другу, — это уже невероятный шаг. Котаро не представляет, какая история осталась за их спинами, но вряд ли было легко. Он и не заметил, как изменилось его отношение к близнецам за последнее время. Раньше он просто не чувствовал отторжения. А сейчас все отчетливее восхищается ими. И завидует. Они смогли найти то, что по-настоящему важно, не побоялись поверить в свои чувства и открыться друг другу. Он тоже хотел бы быть смелым. Не слушать, что говорит ему весь мир, — самому выбирать, что правильно.</p><p>Он ловит себя на том, что продолжает смотреть на обнявшихся Осаму и Ацуму, пока мысли уносятся куда-то далеко. Ему кажется, он что-то решил. Нашел разгадку. Хотя еще не понимает, какую именно.</p><p>Вернувшись в комнату, он замирает под вопросительными взглядами. Пожимает плечами. Не очень естественно смотрит на часы.</p><p>— О, уже так поздно. Нам пора? </p><p>Ему страшно все испортить, случайно сказать что-то подозрительное. Он ждет хоть какой-нибудь реакции, как вдруг за спиной раздается голос Ацуму:</p><p>— Ну наконец-то. Я думал, вы здесь жить останетесь.</p><p>Сакуса мгновенно выходит из оцепенения и закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Не так уж здесь приятно, — говорит он, вставая с кресла. Бросает в сторону Хинаты: — Идешь?</p><p>— А, конечно!</p><p>В прихожей едва хватает места для одного, так что они обуваются и выходят по-очереди. Котаро натягивает свои кроссовки последним и, попрощавшись с братьями, спешит закрыть за собою дверь. Вылетев на лестничную клетку, он натыкается на Акааши, который ждет, спрятав руки в карманах пальто, полуобернувшись к лестнице.</p><p>— Где остальные? — спрашивает Котаро, оглядывая пустую площадку.</p><p>Акааши пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Уже ушли.</p><p>Они спускаются вниз и, не сговариваясь, направляются в сторону станции. Спустя всего минуту, уже виднеется знак подземки, и Котаро спохватывается.</p><p>— Давай прогуляемся? — просит он. — Ты не против? Погода хорошая.</p><p>Черты лица Акааши расплываются за облаком пара, кончик носа покраснел. День выдался холодный для ранней осени. Котаро от волнения как-то совсем забыл об этом, у него сердце бьется так, что становится жарко.</p><p>Акааши снова пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я не против. Может, кофе возьмем по дороге. Хотите?</p><p>Он сцепляет ладони, трет их между собой. Не успев подумать, Котаро берет обе его руки в свои и подносит к лицу, пытаясь согреть дыханием.</p><p>— Так лучше? — спрашивает он, глядя на застывшего Акааши. Надеется, что тот оцепенел от холода, а не потому что ему неприятно.</p><p>Акааши медленно кивает. Пальцы у него и правда ледяные.</p><p>— Вы теплый… — говорит он.</p><p>Котаро улыбается, но вдруг тоже чувствует, как по спине бегут холодные мурашки, потому что Акааши высвобождает свои руки. Ладони Котаро остаются пустыми. Он смотрит на землю сквозь пространство, оставшееся между ними, смотрит на жухлые листья под ногами. А потом снова видит руки Акааши, которые осторожно тянут за запястья. Акааши делает шаг вперед, утыкается носом в плечо, обнимает под расстегнутой курткой. Снова говорит:</p><p>— Тепло.</p><p>Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Котаро оживает и обнимает его в ответ.<br/>
Невольно вспоминаются Осаму и Ацуму тогда, на кухне. Возможно, прямо сейчас они точно так же держат друг друга, не беспокоясь больше ни о чем. Котаро представляет себе мир, в котором может обнимать Акааши каждый раз, когда они остаются наедине. Мир, в котором можно не бояться, что он случайно перейдет черту и его поймут неправильно. </p><p>Еще он представляет мир, в котором вообще никогда нельзя прикоснуться к Акааши, поговорить с ним или увидеть его улыбку, потому что они перестанут быть друзьями.</p><p>Будто почувствовав его волнение, Акааши прижимается крепче. И Котаро делает глубокий вдох и выдох.</p><p>— Какой же я глупый, что боялся, — вырывается у него со смешком.</p><p>Это ведь Акааши. Самый умный, самый открытый и понимающий человек, которого он когда-либо знал. Разочаровать Акааши это одна из немногих вещей, которые пугают Котаро в этой жизни. Но прямо сейчас этого не произойдет. Он верит. Даже если Акааши не примет его признание, они останутся друзьями.</p><p>— Акааши… — зовет он.</p><p>— Да? — Тот поднимает голову, и кажется, что у него в глазах можно поймать отражение звездного неба, хотя над Токио сегодня тучи.</p><p>Котаро держит его за плечи, слегка массирует их, чтобы унять дрожь в собственных руках.</p><p>— Я в тебя влюблен.</p><p>И все. Стоило ждать так долго, чтобы признаться за одну секунду.</p><p>Глаза Акааши распахиваются шире, становится ясно, что то, что казалось отблеском луны — только отражение фонаря. Но все равно завораживает. Котаро смотрит, не моргая, и ждет ответа со смирением. Он примет все, что бы Акааши не сказал.</p><p>— Вы?.. — Он спотыкается даже на таком коротком слове, испуганно закрывает рот.</p><p>— Прости, — выдыхает Котаро в надежде его успокоить. Он не уверен, это “прости, что говорю такое” или “прости, что не сказал раньше”.</p><p>Акааши отстраняется, без его объятий Котаро наконец-то понимает, насколько холодный вечер.</p><p>— Что это значит, — бормочет Акааши, уставившись себе под ноги. Со стороны видно, в каком хаосе его мысли. — Это шутка?</p><p>— Разве я мог так шутить над тобой?</p><p>Котаро не задумывается, что говорит, для него это очевидная истина. Зато для Акааши что-то вдруг становится на место. Бесконечный поток мыслей останавливается, он переводит на Котаро взгляд — и тот знает, Акааши тоже верит ему. Может, забыл об этом на мгновение, но теперь снова вспомнил.</p><p>И Котаро говорит те же слова еще раз, уверенный, что его услышат.</p><p>— Я влюблен в тебя. Мне кажется, очень давно. Но я только недавно понял.</p><p>— Недавно? — Акааши мягко улыбается, будто и не сомневался, что Котаро полный дурак в таких делах. Почему-то это даже не обидно. — А я всегда знал, что люблю вас.</p><p>Котаро забывает сделать вдох. Слово “люблю” голосом Акааши звучит слишком красиво. Ему не хочется переспрашивать, показывать, что он удивлен, что на всякий случай готовился к отказу. Все это уже не важно. Он хорошо расслышал. И он верит, всем сердцем верит Акааши.</p><p>Котаро притягивает его обратно к своей груди, обнимает еще крепче прежнего, утыкается носом в макушку.</p><p>Думает, что где-то там, в квартире остались Ацуму и Осаму, и они, наверное, так же держат друг друга. Котаро больше не завидует и не мечтает. Он прямо сейчас живет в самом лучшем мире из возможных.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>